Chainsaw Gun
Chainsaw gun.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Chainsaw_Gun.png|In EBF3 and EBF4 The Chainsaw Gun, previously known simply as the Chainsaw, is a non-elemental gun available for Lance in . Description The Chainsaw Gun is a massive machine gun made purely out of copper and stainless steel. Its buttstock is decorated with hazard stripes, and it has two yellow lights constantly glowing: one at the buttstock, and the other at the gun's chamber. A distinct feature of the Chainsaw Gun is a massive chainsaw blade running along the gun's entire length, functioning as a bayonet during close quarter combat. The Chainsaw Gun's primary function is to dish out heavy physical damage, though typically at the cost of a dreadful Magic Attack stat. Its exact parameters and resistances vary between games, but it typically has a low chance to inflict through a special ability, as the weapon's own status effect, and/or through skills from the Sawblade tree. The Chainsaw can be bought from the Equipment Shop for 14,000 gold. Found in a chest as a reward from the block puzzle in Goldenbrick Resort. Its instant kill aspect is taken one step further: not only it can inflict Death with most weapon-elemental attacks, but also has bonus, auto and counter skills with the same status. |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Death |res1num = long100 |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 5% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 6% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 7% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 9% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 10% |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Chain Link |item21number = 2 |item31 = Springy Spring |item31number = 2 |item32 = Chain Link |item32number = 3 |item41 = RAM Chip |item41number = 1 |item42 = Plasma Ball |item42number = 1 |item43 = Chain Link |item43number = 10 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Chain Link |item52number = 10}} Found in a chest that drops after completing the second EBF4 simulation (Praetorian) in the Data Bunker. Prior to the v2 update it was found inside a chest in the Frozen Valley. * * * |lvl1ATK = 40% |lvl2ATK = 60% |lvl3ATK = 80% |lvl4ATK = 100% |lvl5ATK = 120% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bomb |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (100%) |item21 = Metal Gear |item21number = 1 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 3 |item41 = Metal Gear |item41number = 6 |item42 = Bone Spike |item42number = 8 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Metal Gear |item52number = 6}} * * * |lvl1ATK = 100% |lvl2ATK = 125% |lvl3ATK = 150% |lvl4ATK = 175% |lvl5ATK = 200% |lvl1DEF = -50% |lvl2DEF = -50% |lvl3DEF = -50% |lvl4DEF = -50% |lvl5DEF = -50% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl1MDF = -50% |lvl2MDF = -50% |lvl3MDF = -50% |lvl4MDF = -50% |lvl5MDF = -50% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bomb |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |item21 = Metal Gear |item21number = 1 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 3 |item41 = Metal Gear |item41number = 6 |item42 = Bone Spike |item42number = 8 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Metal Gear |item52number = 6}} Trivia * The Chainsaw resembles the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle from the Gears of War series. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance